


"We aren't getting a dog."

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Preacher [3]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First of all, how dare you assume the problem is me eatin’ the damn dog.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We aren't getting a dog."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_and_gold_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_and_gold_crow/gifts).



> for leah!! dialogue prompt was 'we arent buying a dog' and i took liberties oop
> 
> on tumblr [here](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/148135368129)

“Absolutely not, Jess.”

Jesse frowns and brings the dog’s face up under his, pouting at Cassidy while the gentle scratching at its cheeks intensifies.

“Why not? I can order you not to eat her, it’ll be fine.”

Cassidy balks.

“First of all, how dare you assume the problem is me eatin’ the damn dog.” 

Jesse shrugs.

“And second, that’s not it anyway.”

“Why not, then?”

“Because I don’t like dogs.”

Jesse lets go of the stray in his arms and it runs up to Cassidy, eager to meet its other new owner. Cassidy actually flinches and is halfway up onto the kitchen table when Jesse laughs.

“Come on, it’s like twenty pounds. It ain’t gonna hurt you.”

“I’m not worried about that,” he snaps. He sounds weird.

“Well, you’re gonna learn to like dogs, because I have names picked out.”

Cassidy keeps glaring between Jesse and the mutt on the kitchen floor.

“You can have final say on her name.”

“Jesse,” he says, like a warning, and Jesse’s about to ask why he sounds like he’s about to cry when Cassidy sneezes.

“...Oh my God.”

“Look,” Cassidy starts, but Jesse’s already laughing.

“You’re a vampire allergic to dogs,” is all he gets out between bouts of laughter. He’s still laughing when he calls the dog back over so Cassidy can get off the table.

“It’s not--”

“How does that even _work_ , Cass?”

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know!”

Jesse’s right back to petting the dog, and Cassidy’s glare kicks up again.

“You still wanna keep her, don’t you?” he asks suspiciously.

Jesse looks between her, and him, and her again, and then gives him the slowest, most pleading smile.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
